Puck Runs Amuck
by Archaic Tears
Summary: Alt Univ.- Sess/Inu/Kag and a mischevious little God...-discontinued for now.
1. Puck Runs Amuck: part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu Yasha nor do I own Puck. Although in this story I have altered Puck's character somewhat to fit into this fic. The idea though is all me ^_^ 

**A/N**: it's been awhile since I posted an actual fic so this first chapter might be a little short. I hope you like it though. Please let me know what you think, or I won't know what to improve or if you like it or not, or even if I should continue it. Anyways, on with the story I'm sure you're tired of my ramblings. ^_^   


**Puck Runs Amuck**

It's a fine summer day, birds are singing; bees are buzzing; the sun is shining. Everything looks normal, but then that is never the case in the feudal era, and so begins our tale. 

Out floating on a cloud an elf like creature roams the countryside seeking a little entertainment. For him nothing was more exciting than causing some chaos in the lives of some mortal. It had been ages since he'd had some serious fun. Today he was determined that would change. 

"Hmm, now there's something interesting what do we have here? A human with a dog demon, and a half breed no less. How peculiar, and what bizarre clothing she's wearing. Well, they were never known to have much fashion sense, but what is a human girl doing with a demon tromping around the countryside. She doesn't appear to be his slave and he doesn't seem to be anything other than some mangy dog with a silly pink coat. Hmm, it appears I've found some new toys. He he, this will be fun." A mischievous smile spreads across his angular features. And a glint can be seen in the almond shaped eyes of the strange being. Clouds begin to gather as the newcomer descends upon our unsuspecting travelers. 

(Down below traveling a dusty road)

"Inu Yasha can we please take a break, my feet are killing me, and we've been walking for hours," they had been traveling since early that morning nonstop because Inu Yasha insisted they reach the next town by nightfall. "Feh, weakling," came the muttered reply. 

Suddenly a familiar and very unwelcome scent caught his attention. He stopped so suddenly Kagome almost crashed into him. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but the look he gave was enough to silence her. Before either knew what was going on Kagome was grabbed from behind, "mmph," was the last sound she made before being dragged into the forest beside them. 

"Kagome!!" Inu Yasha had missed her by scant inches. He tore through the brush only to find that she was gone without even a trail to follow, and mysteriously not even her scent was present. "What in the 7 hells! Where the fuck did she go! 

A faint snicker could be heard echoing through the forest, "What ever is the matter dear brother? Did you lose something or rather did you lose someone?" 

Inu Yasha was not in the mood for his brothers games, "Sesshomaru if you so much as touch her I'll make sure you lose more than your other arm!" Not far away stood a smirking Sesshomaru, " now now brother, such hollow threats will get you nowhere I'm sure even you know that." Inu Yasha was shaking visibly in silent fury, " what the HELL do you want!!" 

"Don't play the fool my brother. You know what I've come for, father's fang, hand it over, and maybe I'll let your wench live, for now anyways unless I happen to get bored. Then I might decide to amuse myself a bit, how about a game of how long I can make a human scream. What do you think? Although I could be swayed from that notion if you hand over the Tetsusaiga like a good little half breed." 

A furious dog demon stared at the smirking form before him with a look of such fire it could very well bore holes into a lesser being, "you **BASTARD**," growled Inu Yasha. 

Sesshomaru turned an icy glare upon the seething half-breed standing a few feet away from him. He was thinking of just killing him and getting it over with, but what would be the fun in that. Besides his wench would miss the show, and he did love a good performance. He reached out a clawed hand knowing he had finally won. He would so enjoy killing this fool and as for the human, he had plans for her, involving long days and nights of tortured screams. 

Kagome watched the scene unfolding before her. Sesshomaru had wanted her to see Inu Yasha humiliated then slowly killed with her watching and not able to do a thing. She wouldn't have it; she was not the weakling he thought her to be. She would not sit idly by and do nothing. Kagome had been bound and gagged, but unfortunately for Jaken, not tight enough. Pretty soon she was free, but Jaken was to into the action-taking place to notice. With a silent tap on the shoulder a surprised Jaken was smashed in the head with a rock, he would be grumpy for the next few days (^_^). She had noticed the amulet Jaken had been wearing; she knew it somehow hid the both of them from Inu Yasha. She just prayed it would work for her as well. Sneaking as close as she dared praying to any god listening she yelled, "Inu Yasha, watch out it's a trap!" 

Inu Yasha eyed the area wildly wondering why he couldn't smell her, completely forgetting the threat before him. He was just about to hand the Tetsusaiga over when he heard Kagome's cries. 

Sesshomaru cursed his luck. He would punish Jaken later, but first he would kill his brother. Then he planned to come up with new methods of torture for the human pest, which constantly thwarted his plans, "**NEVER** ignore your opponent!!" Deathly cold eyes glared down at the fool before him while thrusting a clawed hand through a wide-eyed Inu Yasha's gut. 

Golden eyes stared in sick fascination at the arm now twisting and churning his insides. Everything seemed to go numb right then his body was starting to shut down, eyes suddenly beginning to glaze over. He was aware of someone yelling his name, but he for some reason couldn't muster the strength to really care. He found the sucking and squishing noises his body was making much more interesting. His grip on the Tetsusaiga would not waver however; it was his lifeline the only thing keeping him conscious at the moment, although he was having a hard time remembering why he wanted to stay awake at all. 

Kagome watched from afar, it was like watching something happen in slow motion. She knew she was running towards them but for some reason she felt like she was moving through jelly, her legs felt like lead weights, "**NNNOOOO!!**" _I'm not going to make it, not fast enough. Please no, not like this._" Tears were streaming down her face her breaths coming in ragged gasps. "**NOO**, _kami help me_!!" 

(High in the sky perched on a cloud)

Watching the drama unravel before him an idea began to form, '_Hmm, now there's a thought. Oh yes, this will be lots of fun indeed.' _In a blink of an eye he appeared on the battlefield, and with a snap of his fingers he "paused the game" so to speak, and began taking in the scene before him. A look of anger darkened his child like features, but was soon covered up by a cheerful grin. 

"Can't have that now can we, demons and their petty quests for more power. Always ruining my fun. I wont allow that I've only just begun to play." 

A glow began to emanate from the peculiar being, and soon the 2 demons were hovering above ground, injuries completely healed. "That's better, now lets see if I can find a form you are less likely to cause so much damage in, can't have you breaking my new toys after I just fixed them now can I," the being commented while eyeing Sesshomaru with a look of child like glee. 

A light flashed illuminating the entire area. Both demons blinked in confusion as they tried figuring out why they were hovering above the ground. Inu Yasha glanced Sesshomaru's way and began to laugh so hard his eyes teared up. "WHAT the **HELL** is so FUNNY!!" Came the high-pitched cry. Still unable to control his laughter all Inu Yasha could manage to do was point. "What the HELL have you done to ME!! I will kill you. Do you hear!!" Shrieked Sesshomaru's now chibi form. 

"Ahem," both demons hadn't even noticed the being before them. Inu Yasha was the first to reply, "Who the hell are you?!"   


End of chapter one ^_^   


**A/N**: at the request of a faithful fan I have done some much needed corrections. I hope this is a lot better than before. My writing isn't topnotch, but I do aim to please.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Puck Runs Amuck: part 2

**A/N:** Hi guys, I did a little grammar work at the request and advice from a reviewer. I am not the best writer, but I do take some pride in what I post so I hope that these mistakes aren't as bad as before. If so or if you think I can do better please let me know, and I will correct it as soon as I am able, and thank you all for the kind words and constructive advice. ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed posting it. **_-Sky_**

**Disclaimer:** they aren't mine but the idea is so there. Oh yea, neither is Puck, I'm just using his name and some of his personality and character to fit this story line (maybe I'll just change his name or something.. Nah) 

**Puck Runs Amuck: part 2**   


The being looked almost like a child until you gazed into its emerald eyes. It had seen centuries, probably more, and was probably older than any demon alive to date, but no one would ever know that by just glancing at him. His smile was a bit unsettling though, it appeared friendly enough but there was mischievousness behind it all. Large almond shaped eyes framed his small angular face, but his impish grin seemed to take up more room on his face than anything else. He was small in stature, but it was merely a clever deception, had anyone tried anything they would have been very shocked to see what this elf like creature could do. Platinum silver hair reached down to his knees with several shoulder length braids framing his face, his hair was decorated in gold rings and adorned in precious stones which seemed to come to life with there radiance. All these things didn't matter though, not to Inu Yasha anyways. All he wanted to know was, who the hell this kid thought he was playing with him like some damn puppet. 

"Are you gonna sit there all day smiling or are you gonna put me down and tell me what's going on! While you're at it you can also tell me who you are, and can you keep him like that?" Inu Yasha asked while pointing a thumb at the now child demon floating next to him. 

Sesshomaru turned an icy glare to his brother (which only made him look that much cuter), "Let's see how confident you are once I shove your insides so far up.." 

*Ahem, you seem to be forgetting that the only way you're going anywhere is if I decide I want to let you," replied the stranger. "As for my name, hmm, I have many names. You mortals seem to have to name everything you come across. None of these names are what I am truly called, but I suppose if you must call me something, you may call me Puck." 

Inu Yasha was not amused, "Puck eh, well Puck you mind putting me back on the ground; it makes kicking your ass that much easier. Say, how come everything is frozen?" he noticed a bird in the sky which wasn't going anywhere fast so this was making him even more suspicious. "And where's Kagome?" 

Amusement was clearly evident on the newcomers face; " in time, but for now I must find a role for your friend to play. I hadn't counted on picking up a new toy, err, player for my little game." 

Sesshomaru managed to pull off a vicious glare on his now chibi little face, "You will die for that just you wait. You better be able to hold me up here forever, because I promise you once you let your guard down I will personally make sure there won't be enough pieces to make out who you once were," snarled the pissed off chibi demon. 

"**_*Sigh_**, what is it they call you, ah yes, Sesshomaru, you wear that form well. I've seen human children who are better behaved, maybe **_*giggle_**, I'll leave you like that. He ignored the panicky look Sesshomaru had begun to show and merely continued smiling as he addressed Inu Yasha, "as for your human friend she is quite well, merely frozen in time like the rest of this area." 

Inu Yasha hadn't said anything at this point he was still trying to get over the surprise of what Puck had said earlier about his brother and him being friends, and was having a hard time forming any coherent comeback so everything he did say came out as a jumble of angry ramblings (he got tongue tied ^_^). He was relieved to hear that Kagome was alright, but he still wanted to see her, "that **BASTARD** is not my friend first off, and you say she's ok, but how do I know you haven't done anything to her!?" 

Puck put on a feigned look of hurt at this comment, " why do you think I would harm her, I've done nothing to harm you. What makes you think I would do anything to her, don't you trust my word?" 

Inu Yasha scoffed at that comment, "feh, tell me you're joking, and just what makes you think a little snap of your fingers and a few parlor tricks would make me trust you. Besides why should I believe anything you say at all. Just know that if any harm comes to her **I..WILL..KILL..YOU**." 

"**_*Sigh_**, very well," with a snap of his fingers Kagome was instantly in front of them, a look of fear and profound sadness was etched on her tear stricken face. Inu Yasha seemed to withdraw for a moment upon seeing her, _'was she worried about me? Why would she even care though, I thought she would be happy to be rid of me, but then why the tears Kagome.'_

Sesshomaru decided this would be a good time to find out what this baka wanted with the 3 of them, " so answer me this then, what is it you hope to gain from all this, or is this your twisted way of amusing yourself." 

Puck slowly turned to the floating demon in front of him, a glint seemed to appear in his emerald green eyes, "why yes that's exactly right, you aren't as dim witted as I first thought." Inu yasha's eyes blazed red at this,** "WHAT!!"** Sesshomaru eyes seemed to take up more of his face than was normal. 

"Didn't you hear? You have just entered my playing field, but don't worry I make sure my players have as much fun as I do. It can be quite fun you know, you should try it. Oh yes, let me explain the rules which by the way you'll have to relate this to your human friend there as I have a prior engagement I must attend to. I've always wondered how you mortals adapt when placed in strange situations and what would happen if I were to experiment with this theory, and now I have the perfect candidates to do so **_*snicker_**, you Inu Yasha will become human, I want you to learn to accept that half about yourself and then see if being full demon is what you really want. You Sesshomaru will remain in that form until you can learn to behave, your Kagome friend **_*he he_**, here's the twist, she will become what you have always craved Inu Yasha, a full demon. I have delved into her mind and know that this is what she fears most, losing you to that which you can't have. How sweet, so she will learn to see why it is you want this so much. If by chance you try to harm each other or abuse the privilege, which I am bestowing upon you I promise you will not enjoy the end result. That is all, when you finally learn to accept and accomplish this simple task, well, I can't let you know everything can I? 

Sesshomaru was beginning regret ever leaving his castle this day."Why the HELL am I apart of this!! Why do I have be some pup! No matter, I will make you regret the day you were conceived. If you do not turn me back I will personally take your insides and feed them to you until I tire of your screams. 

A dangerous gleam appeared on the face of their captor, "it is quite apparent you were never loved as a child only spoiled, you are as you see because you act like that which you scorn. I am hoping that maybe the warmth of this human girl can melt the ice around your cold heart. You actually were never apart of my plans I had something different in mind until you came along, but I never pass up a chance like this." He passed a sidelong glance at the girl still frozen in time, _' there is something about her, I don't know what it is, but I plan to find out.'_

Slowly Inu Yasha felt the change taking place as Puck finished explaining his so called rules of the game, "I already know what it is to be human you JACK ASS, I turn into this pathetic form every F***ING month!!" 

Puck's smile never wavered, " I know but you still don't see what it is that gives you strength in that form. If you haven't noticed demons do not seem to have much of a role in that human's future, ever wonder why?" He ignored the look he was getting and continued, "I can see what's in your mind, I know that you visit this girl in the future and that she is not of this time, but the demons you have fought in her time are a result of this jewel you seek being shattered here in this realm. Up until now she thought all this unreal. Humans as weak as they may be have lived on and have gone quite a ways, yet where are the demons. I say they are still caught up in the past, at least some of them, maybe they've realized what it is you still have to learn. Whatever the case maybe it is not my concern at the moment but this situation is, and I really must be going. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Have fun now." 

There was a flash of light as Puck vanished from the area, "TURN ME BAAACK," wailed a hysterical chibi demon. With another flash they were suddenly engulfed in a strange light, which soon found them in Kagome's home. 

Kagome blinked in confusion that quickly turned to surprise, "how'd I get here?" She noticed for the first time an unconscious Inu Yasha in human form lying near the foot of her bed next to him was a ball of white fluff, "no wait that's not who I think, no way, Sesshomaru?" 

Both of them began to stir, as a mysterious voice seemed to bring them back, "be good mortals until then you may remain in Kagome's time, I wouldn't want anything happening while I was away, and you will be good just remember how permanent these forms can become unless you do, ciao." 

"This is really weird, will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Kagome's eyes just got bigger and bigger as Inu Yasha related to her the events that had taken place, and for the first time noticed that she had.. a tail!! Amongst other things, she took a look in the mirror and saw deep violet eyes being reflected back toward her. Her hair was now much longer almost all the way down her back, it was still black but in the light it seemed to reflect blue because it was so dark. Her tail was just as black and twined around her new form like a protective wrap. Her ears were like Sesshomaru's but slightly less pointy, sharp fangs could be seen in the corners of her mouth. She had totally changed. 

"Oh my gosh, what.. what happened.. to me?" Inu Yasha had been just as surprised at the change but hid it well, " feh, I told you he changed all 3 of us, you'd think with that your new senses you would of heard me the first time." 

Sesshomaru could only stare at Kagome's new form, he never thought a human would make such an attractive demon, it was a shame she wasn't a true demon, then he remembered his new predicament and slowly began to fume, "who gives a damn, if anything you should be worrying about how we are to change back you idiots!! And where the hell are we?! Is this another spell of his." 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile at the chibi demon's predicament, at least he would be able to fit in here in Kagome's world, but how do you explain a kid with a tail to Kagome's neighbors, "**_*snicker_**, were in Kagome's world baka don't you remember what that thing told us?" Kagome watched the exchange and was overcome with the urge to hug the kid sitting in front of her, but instead said, "you know this is actually pretty cool if you think about it, lucky thing my family is away enjoying their summer over at a family gathering for the next couple of weeks. 

"Eh, you think this situation is cool, you must be joking. We don't even know how long we'll be in these forms." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, " I'm really not worried, think about it, if we're still in these forms by the time my family returns we could always jump in the well, and figure something out there. Besides I'm beginning to like how I look in this form." _'Did she just say that, what was she thinking!' _Strangely enough it didn't phase here for long, but something was bothering her about this, but before she could think about it further an overpowering stench attacked her improved sense of smell. "EEWWW, you guys stink, dried blood and sweat do NOT go together at all." 

The look Sesshomaru gave Kagome was priceless; he looked so vulnerable staring up at her with those huge golden puppy dog eyes. It only lasted a few seconds though, "What the HELL are you staring at you stupid B****!! Don't come near me or I swear I'll tear your head from your shoulders!!" 

The smirk Kagome gave him rivaled that of Inu Yasha's, " I would love to see you try anything Sess-chan, besides were in my time now you don't even know how to get back to your world. So, come on, bring it." _'Where is this attitude coming from can I actually do anything, he's usually the one threatening me, now it seems our roles are reversed, wow is this really me.'_

Inu Yasha was surprised at this new attitude he was seeing, it was so unlike her he was beginning to like it and hate it at the same time. Where was the Kagome he was always fighting to protect, the Kagome he had begun to.. _' Where the hell did that come from its not like I care whether she's demon or not, so then how come I can't stop thinking about it.'_

Kagome waved a hand in front of Inu Yasha's eyes, " hello, you there." "Huh, what is it?" Kagome began swishing her new tail in annoyance, " you blanked out there for a minute, and can you go start the bath I have to go get Sesshomaru here some clothes from Sota's room and something for you to." 

"Since when do I have to do your bidding! And bathing together, you're starting to sound like Miroku." Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, "Inu Yasha bathing suits, hello." Inu Yasha's face had begun to blush in embarrassment and poor Sesshomaru was speechless until she mentioned bath again, "I refuse to bathe with you inferior creatures, touch me and die!" 

Kagome merely shook her head as she dragged him by the scruff to the bathroom while he clawed the ground frantically. Inu Yasha merely gawked at the scene before him. Right now he felt being human wasn't so bad compared to what his brother was about to go through. He was really glad that he wasn't on Kagome's bad side at the moment as he turned to follow.   
  
  


**A/N:** ack, I confused myself a bit, but I think it'll be ok. Wow, this was a really long chapter for me. In the next chapter you're going to learn why exactly Puck chose to place them all in Kagome's time and why he had to leave. Seems even the higher ups to answer to someone..well, I'm not going to spoil it to much, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I hope you liked it let me know if I screwed this up ok?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Puck Runs Amuck: part 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu Yasha or Sess-chan, nor do I own Puck. I have altered Puck's character to fit this story so, nyah

**A/N**: Hello, I have been going back and correcting previous chapters because of some bothersome grammatical errors. Hopefully I have caught them all. Oh yea, just so you know Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru do have potty mouths for those who have never read the japanese manga. I normally try to keep the language clean and smart, but I don't feel this would be fair to their characters and as strange as this fic maybe I don't want them to OOC. Also, if you feel there are still somethings which you feel should be fixed plot or grammatical wise please let me know, and I will fix them as soon as I can. I do try my best to make sure that anything I post is error free, but there is only so much a computer can catch (High tech my A$$). Anyways, I'm sure you're tired of reading this lengthy author note so I hope you enjoy the story ^_~.   


** Puck Runs Amuck: part 3**   


Kagome had finally succeeded in getting a snarling Sesshomaru into the tub getting a few scratches in the process, "be still baka you're going to get cleaned up even if I have to hose you down!!"

A hysterical Sesshomaru would not hear of it, "you stupid bitch let me GO! I can wash myself! Damn you, I SAID let GO!" he finally managed to get loose but not before a smiling half youkai grabbed his wet tail and flung him back into the water. "You bastards," came the gurgled reply.

Kagome was losing patience something she usually had plenty of, "if you would keep still I'd be done with what I'm doing a lot quicker!" she poured something fragrant into her palm allowing Sesshomaru to get a good whiff of it. **_Sniff*_**, _'can it be.. that's.. that's.'_

Kagome eyed the chibi demon suspiciously, "hmm, you look like you recognize this." **_Gulp*_**, "I don't know what you're talking about." She continued eyeing him certain that somehow he had something to do with all her shampoo disappearing every time she went back to the feudal era (herbal essence anyone ^_^). After all how else did he get that shine? She began to notice after awhile that Sess-chan had actually stopped struggling against her, "eh, no way!" his lids were drooping heavily and a slight sigh escaped him. "Aww, he can be so cute when he's not on a murderous rampage."

"Huh, what," lazy eyes looked up to see something from a nightmare, " Aahh, the witch is a giant!!" **_BOP*_**

Smiling mischievously Kagome poured a bucket of cold water over the head of our chibi demon, "**EEYAH!!**" Still smiling she hands him a towel, "ahem, forget something Sess-chan?" "Give me that wench!" That being said he made his way past Inu Yasha who had a huge grin plastered on his face, " Lets say I make that smirk of yours permanent."

"Eh, lets see if you can reach up here first Sessy-chan." Sesshomaru was not in the mood for this and took a swipe at the offending humans leg, "do you still insist on trying my patience!! Curse be damned I'll take you all with me!!"

Kagome calmly picked up the shrieking form in front of her by the tail and grabbed the other by the ear, "perhaps I didn't make myself clear the first time." Both eyed the too calm girl before them and immediately regretted opening their eyes that morning. Still the picture of perfect calm Kagome looked to Inu Yasha and said, "Sit!" oomph! "Once you pick yourself up from there be a dear and take a bath or are you going to become difficult?"

Finally shaking off the affects, "was that really necessary!! You know something I think this being a full demon is going to your damn head!" Kagome looked back at him in surprise, "what? I.. It is not! You 2 are just driving me CRAZY!! If you would stop acting like such brats maybe I wouldn't have to sit you all the time!!" oomph! *Grumble, curse, grumble. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to do that.. he he, really."

A still cursing Inu Yasha just got up and stomped into the bathroom shutting the door loudly mumbling all the way. "Good one girl, now do you mind putting me down or would you like to know what its like to be missing an arm?" She glared at him angrily, "Don't you start with me I am not in the mood! Sighing in defeat he let her take him to her room, "here put this on. There's a hole in the back for your tail." Eyeing the clothes critically he muttered in distaste, "you have got to be joking. YOU expect ME to wear THAT. I think not." Rubbing her temples at the headache beginning to form she answered with barely contained fury, "you** WILL** put it on Sesshomaru and you **WILL LIKE IT**!!" He complied not realizing at the speed and accuracy he was able to do so, the face she had on now would make a god cower ^_^.

Kagome left him to dress, "I'm going downstairs to prepare something to eat so don't do anything you would normally do got that." Innocent eyes stared up at her, "whatever do you mean? Knowing that was as close to a yes as she would ever get she retreated to the kitchen. Sesshomaru began looking around her room noting the huge bed, **_"yawn*_** hmph, all this nonsense has drained me. Hmm, a few minutes can't hurt, just want to relax a minute before I kill them." A light snore soon filled the room ^_^.

(Meanwhile downstairs..)

Inu Yasha had finished bathing and was now dressed in the modern clothes Kagome had laid out for him. He watched as she prepared the food and drink without even so much as a word or a glance to confirm he was there. _'Wait a minute I'm the one who should be mad at her. Why the hell is she treating me like I'm not even here. She's not the one who got sat twice for no reason, well, the first time I'll give her but that second time was just wrong_'

Kagome knew someone was watching her, but she knew it wasn't a threat so didn't pay any attention to it. To many things were going through her mind right now, so many questions with no answers, and to top it off she was stuck with 2 demons who were both driving her slowly insane one of which was now in human form. Her tail swished from side to side in agitation, Inu Yasha had noticed it and thought it was because she was still mad at him and did not want him there, "feh, if you don't want me here at least say so you don't have to brush me off like I'm not even here!" Kagome looked up noticing for the first time he was standing there, "Inu Yasha.. I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." "Whatever.. so where's Sesshomaru?"

As if on cue a bleary eyed Sess-chan walked into the room receiving stares from all, "WHAT!!" Inu Yasha tried to contain his laughter but failed miserably, "**_snicker*_** you have a nice nap Sess-chan."

Kagome couldn't help but notice how cute Sesshomaru looked with that sleepy pout, it took all of her self-control to not hug him on the spot, "Inu Yasha stop teasing him so much. Hey there Sess-chan you're just in time lunch is ready."

"I do not care for human food nor am I hungry," his stomach betrayed him however, **_grr*_**. Smiling she handed him a bowl of ramen, "here try this, I think you'll like it." He sniffed at it in distaste and glanced over to his brother who had been gulping it down like he had been half starved or something, finally when he thought no one was looking he took a bite, "hmm, it will have to do."

Kagome smiled at him, " I'm glad you like it. Listen, I'm going to go take a shower you think you guys can sit still without trying to kill each other, you guys can watch T.V. or something, I think Ranma is on right now."

Sesshomaru looked at both of them in confusion, "what is this Tee Vee you speak of wench?" rolling her eyes she picked up the remote and turned it on, "this is a T.V. it's a form of entertainment for us mere mortals. Here." Handing the remote to Inu Yasha who had previous experience with it, "see if you guys can find something to watch, I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru stared in awe at the characters trapped in the box, "who would've ever know a human could devise such a form of torture. Having that boy turn into a girl every time that demon girl with the mallet hits him into the water, but how do they get in there. What spell does she use?"

Inu Yasha was to amused by his brothers inquiries to answer him. He had been the same way until Kagome had explained it to him but he wasn't about to tell his brother that it wasn't real. Oh no, he was going to enjoy this, "Kagome has been practicing her spells lately, those are all the unfortunate people she has been experimenting with, these are all failures though. You should see what she did to this one guy, he turns into a pig."

Sesshomaru didn't want to believe him but the child he was right now was making it hard not to, "Liar, your wench possesses no such spells!" Inu Yasha just sat back and smiled.His work was done the fear was there that's all he wanted, "believe what you want, if it makes you feel better pretend I never said it." They sat there in silence watching the rest of the show, Sesshomaru squirming in his seat all the while with Inu Yasha pretending not to notice his brothers apparent discomfort, not even noticing Kagome walk in, "hey guys, wow, you're both still in one piece. I'm surprised. So, what should we do now?"

(Up in the clouds..)   


"Hmm, nice to see my new players are getting along. That girl seems to handle them well." Puck hadn't noticed the being which had crept up silently behind him, " what are you up to," came the booming voice. Caught by surprise he quickly made the view of his entertainment disappear, "whatever do you mean?" Torrents of wind seemed to attack him from all sides as the mysterious voice seemed to grow louder in its annoyance, "you have been warned of the consequences due to your actions before Talyss, need we remind you again?" He heard the threat in those words quite clearly he knew there would be more than just a reminder, there was always more than that when dealing with this one. To say he was terrified was an understatement. He knew to well what the "consequences" would be, but who said he was getting caught, "I have done nothing but what you have asked of me, and that has been to watch the mortals of this realm and grow old with boredom." The next reply had the back of his neck hairs standing on end, " we shall see little one, we shall see," was the cold reply. With that said the voice and its foreboding presence disappeared.

He let go of a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, "whew, better make sure those 3 don't come back for awhile. Hmm, what had those 2 been fighting over when I arrived? Ah yes, that rusty old sword. I sensed magic in that sword. What had they called it, Tetsusaiga? Must be something important to these mortals to spill blood over it, but then again I think they would kill each other over a piece of meat. **_*Sigh_**. At least they won't know about them unless they come back through that well. Hmm, better seal it then, and to keep the other 2 in line I'll use this as an insurance piece." The smile was once again upon his small face as he held up his newfound treasure. "Indeed"   
  
  


**A/N**: well, there you go, the 3rd part all pretty and revised ^_^. I hope you like it and the changes. That should take care of all the errors.. I think. Anywho, the 5th part will be up soon. **_*jumps for joy* - Sky_**   
  



	4. Puck Runs Amuck: Part 4

**A/N:** wow, it's been awhile hasn't it. Just so you know I haven't forgotten this story. It has come to my attention that I have quite a few fans of my second story "Christmas Gift" so I will be concentrating on finishing that before I continue with this. I feel it's only fair, because it was a good story (at least in the opinions of others) and does deserve an ending, and remember if you read this please review, I like to hear what others think of my work. It feels good to be noticed. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: *sigh, as I've said so many times before, Inu Yasha is.. MINE *haha. Just kidding, but if you really need the disclaimer here goes: no, Inu Yasha and troop are not mine, neither is Puck and neither is the computer I'm typing on. Now on with the story.   
~*~*~*~   


> **Puck Runs Amuck: part 4**

  
Kagome did not feel like being cooped up in the house. She felt trapped, almost like some caged animal. "Why don't we go for a stroll or something, get outside breathe some fresh air." Inu Yasha gaped at her like she had grown a second head. " Have you lost all common sense girl! How do you expect to hide that form from the humans of this time? I can get away with it, but neither you nor this bastard could. Unless you can find a way to hide that new tail of yours." 

She glared at him anger overriding everything else. "Humph, for someone who usually can care less of what people think of him you sure have a lot to say about what I choose to do. Who made you my advisor anyways! If I feel like going outside, DAMNIT that's what I'm going to do!" 

Sesshomaru decided now would be a good time to voice his own little scheme, err, idea."Hmm, maybe we should consider a new approach to this situation?" All eyes turned to him. " I do not hide my form from anyone it is below me, but I suppose in your world it may have to be done. For once kitsune magic may actually be of use here." 

Inu Yasha feigned interest, but Kagome was all ears. "Kitsune magic? I thought only kitsunes could do that transform thingy?" Sighing his annoyance he continued. "Anyone can use that form of magic, but only a low class demon would bother. All demons know a similar form of that spell which allows them to be seen as you see me. It is rather simple you see, unless you are as bad with demon magic as you are with your own _(remembering the T.V. incident)_. 

**(Some time later)**

Inu Yasha was annoyed; it had taken Kagome almost 4 hours to get half the effect of the spell she was supposed to. It reminded him a lot of Shippo. "So much for your stroll. It's already dark out." Kagome not one to be outdone replied, " I'm still going outside dog-boy I didn't spend my afternoon learning a spell just to not use it!" not wanting to rile her up further, which wasn't hard lately, he gave in. "Feh, do what you want. See if I give a damn." 

Sesshomaru had been watching from behind a corner. _'Here I thought they were inseparable and yet they bicker more than anything else. Hmm, maybe that's why they're so perfect for each other_. **Sneer***' now lets see if this girl turned demon can actually perform a simple transform spell, it sure took her long enough to learn it, and to see my dear brothers expression if performed correctly will be worth the time spent to do so. ***Grin**' 

Closing her eyes tightly she held a mint leaf over her head and mumbled the necessary words. In moments where once stood the demon form of Kagome now stood a silver haired blue-eyed beauty. She looked like a female version of Sesshomaru but with a more feminine (_if that's possible_) appearance, minus stripes of course. She was dressed in a revealing tank top with flared well-worn jeans. Her ears were no longer pointed and her tail had disappeared, but there was a distinct mark on her forehead, which upon closer inspection appeared as a star. 

Mouths could never drop so low, but Inu Yasha proved it possible once again. "What, how!!" He was turning a bright shade of red; surprise was quickly turning into rage. "What the hell, what did you do to her!" 

She'd done it. She'd actually done it, and he was right the look he got from his brother had been well worth the time spent teaching her the spell, with a few minor changes to the original spell of course ***mischievous grin**. "What's wrong brother don't you like? Fuming he walked over to him ready to knock him senseless. " You son of a, you marked her you BASTARD!" 

Kagome had no idea what she looked like she just knew that she appeared human because of the lack of tail, fangs, and a few other major differences. "Stop it you 2! Inu Yasha what's the matter with you its just a transform spell, and what's this about a mark?" 

Forgetting his anger at her apparent ignorance he coldly shoved his brother aside and walked over to Kagome leading her to a nearby mirror. "Look." Confused by his behavior she slowly peered into the mirror to see her reflection. "Oh my! I look like; I look like Sesshomaru almost, and that mark, a star. What does it mean? 

Not wanting this to continue further than it already had he decided now would be a good time to end his little fun. "It means nothing. Only I am worthy enough to don the insignia of the crescent on my brow. It wouldn't do to have some human wearing the same even in THAT form. Disappointed at this reply Kagome pressed on. "So, is the star any less worthy? I would think that it held just as much importance as.." understanding began to dawn on her. "Oh, I see." "You see nothing. You humans will never understand. You are like insects to us full-blooded demon. Insects that must be squashed," growled the now annoyed demon. 

" Humph, say whatever you like. Just because we don't possess your kind of power doesn't make us any less. It's what we do that makes us who we are not what we are born as." Angry at how her evening was turning out she decided maybe tonight was better spent at home, in her room, away from pesky demons. Inu Yasha followed close behind. 

Seeing this as an opportunity Sesshomaru was determined to see what it was that made this place so, interesting. Walking off he hadn't noticed the group that had been witnessing the entire exchange between demoness and chibi demon.   
  


**A/N**: so, what do you think?! ^_^ was this chapter ok? 

  
  
  
  



	5. Sesshomaru's little adventure

**A/N:** hello guys ^_^, I've been busy. Look I finished another chapter. Not only that I actually finished my second story "Christmas Gift." Aren't I just so special ^_^, just joking. Anyways, I'm thinking of posting 2 chapters just because I'm in a terribly good mood. Hope you enjoy this next installment. **_-Sky_**

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, and this computer isn't mine. Hell, my life isn't even truly mine. ^_^ Anyways, on with the story, you guys are probably tired of my ranting.   


  


**Puck Runs Amuck: Part 5**

  
  


He had never seen so many lights or sniffed so many different scents. The strange carriages these people used amazed him. He had tried getting closer to it, but ended up getting noxious fumes in his face, "Damn, whatever that beast ate must've been horrible!" Continuing on he hadn't realized he had wandered as far as he had, till he turned around, and for the first time in his nearly 100 years, he was lost. "Kuso!! This is ridiculous. I the Great Demon of the Western lands am lost!! Damn it!! There's just to many scents to follow!! **_*Grrrr*_**

Unknown to our now lost demon a few of Tokyo's residents figured this would be the day that made them all famous. 

"What the hell is that thing," muttered one of the strangers. 

"Beats the hell out of me, but it isn't human. Did you see what it did to that girl back there?" 

"Boys, that creature is what's going to put our names on the map. We just got to figure out a way to get it, and I happen to have a simple solution." Whispered the 3rd stranger while pulling out a bat from behind his back. 

Hearing footsteps approach him from behind he thought it might be his brother trying to pull a fast one on him. He wasn't to surprise that it was nothing but a bunch of sweaty smelling humans. 

"I should have known, even my brother has a little more finesse than that. I could hear your approach from a mile away." Sneered the dog demon while crouching into a battle stance preparing to flee or kill. Preferably kill as it made for a wonderful stress reliever. 

"Holy shit!! It talks! It's got to be some sort of dwarf or something right?" 

"Don't be stupid Bobby! Do dwarves have tails you Fuckin' moron! It's got to be some weird high tech experiment from the government. You've heard all the shows always talkin' about those extra whatever you call em'. Maybe it escaped or something. Whatever it is it's going to make us RICH! I bet whoever is looking for this thing wants it back. I bet they'll pay plenty for it to." 

"Umm, that's all fine and good, but that thing is freaking me out. It's looking at us funny. Lets just do whatever and call the higher ups." 

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to just kill them for making him waste the time to even consider them worthy of even being killed by his claws or to just laugh. They actually thought they could kill him let alone capture him? This was just too much. Becoming bored with the situation he turned away haughtily and didn't even bother looking back or batting a lash. It wasn't worth the effort. 

"Gary the cat thing is getting away." 

"What are you babbling about now!" 

"Well, while you and Bobby were talking about all that weird government stuff the dude just up and left." 

"Why didn't you say something sooner you idiot!" 

"Because you always get mad at me for interruptin'. Besides he didn't go to far he just turned that corner."   


He was lost yes, but that didn't stop him from enjoying this little excursion. "So this is the future?" _'Amazing, and I have yet to encounter any demons. I wonder what happened between my past and that girl's future. Could they have somehow gathered the Shikon no Tama and wished for our destruction? No, because that would mean my brother's death, but then where are they? Could I have possibly been destroyed along with any others, but how?'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the same humans from before somehow jumped in front of him. One was missing though, but he wasn't too concerned. What could a human possibly do to him? 

"Out of my way. I do not repeat myself." 

"You aren't going anywhere freak. Hey Bobby where's Gary he said he'd be back with something?" 

As if waiting for that particular cue a shadow fell from the trees with something metallic shimmering in his left hand. 

"Move now!" Shouted the human who had appeared from nowhere. 

Sesshomaru was not worried about the object the human now held. He thought it was some joke. What could such a small object possibly do to harm him? He was growing slightly irritated though. 

"I guess I'll be killing you after all. Such pests do not need to be alive. I'm doing everyone in this time a favor." 

Before the man could blink Sesshomaru was in his face, poisoned claw at the ready. Out of fear and instinct the terrified human pulled the trigger of the metallic object in his hand. 

**BANG!!**

The sound had startled him and the pain he now felt in his side confused him. Where had it come from? Blood was flowing freely from a nasty wound in his side. He had ripped the face from the human who had dared bring on this feeling. The human's companions had fled in absolute terror one of which had left a nasty smelling puddle on the floor. He was finding it a difficult task to keep his eyes open. Blackness soon found him just as he felt warm arms gently picking him up. 

Pain. That's all he could remember and feel at the moment was pain, and someone kept poking at him. He would kill the annoyance, maybe later when this strange tiredness would leave him. Why does it keep poking at him? Why won't it let him sleep? The pain was becoming unbearable now. Something was being applied to the wound which was making it sting.   


"**_Grrr_**, if you do not stop prodding me you will soon have a need for a new face."   


As threatening as he meant it to sound it came out more like a forced whisper.   


"Hmph, you should be thanking me. You almost died you know. Next time let us know if you want to have a night out on the town. I almost didn't find you, but thanks to this great nose it wasn't too hard. No thanks to your brother though. He said he could smell something was wrong. I didn't smell anything though. Then he just said there was some danger and took off. Idiot." 

As if noticing for the first time where he was he sat up, and was soon regretting that move. 

"Mmm, shouldn't have done that." He had totally forgotten he was in the presence of a sworn enemy an enemy who at one time was human. To him she was just another demon in his home, but the scent wasn't right. His home had a spicy exotic scent to it, and usually a hint of darkness and fear to keep away any intruders, but this smelled homier more like a humans home. Why did his castle smell human? Why did he smell that human girl his brother was always with? 

Confusion and understanding soon dawned on his face, which was soon replaced by anger. 

"WHERE am I! You dare to touch me! Handle me in any way again and I WILL destroy you." He had forgotten that he was still in a child's body and that she was now demon and that he was also stuck in her time. So when he found himself looking up to a demon with purple eyes and that human's scent he was slightly confused. 

"Eh? How did you? When did you? Oh." 

Kagome merely waited for him to finish his rambling. She knew he would be slightly confused and a bit temperamental. As much as Inu Yasha hated his brother they were very much alike aside from looks and his brothers sadistic need to have to kill something. His superiority complex was annoying her though. 

"You done yet? If not you just let me know, and would you stop it already with the holier than thou crap. It's stupid and old. Maybe it's time for a change, hmm." 

Inu Yasha chose that moment to show himself. 

"Nice to see you managed to live through that little skirmish. You remind me of the roaches around here. No matter how many times you step on them they keep coming back." 

Although still feeling a bit dazed he was not about to be outdone by some half-breed. 

"Much like yourself I should say. Although you're more like a flea." 

Kagome wasn't in the mood for this little naming war she was ticked off that Inu Yasha had left the way he had. She could have sat him, but she was afraid it would hurt him while in his human form. 

"Where the hell did you go? You smell trouble then leave me here without even telling me where you were headed, or even what the trouble was. If it had been a demon what would you have done? You don't even have Tetsusaiga with you to defend yourself remember!" 

Inu Yasha seemed a bit confused and angry at what she was telling him. "Umm, I thought that the answer was obvious and that you would have followed me. You do have demon senses now all you had to do was use your damn nose to find me, and I don't need your help fighting any demon with or without Tetsusaiga!" 

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't hold it in. If she didn't say it she would blow. Not only was he right, but also he had a point. He didn't need her help. He had fought countless demons before in human form and never needed her then. She was also embarrassed that he had pointed out the obvious to her, and the only way she had of retaliating was that word. So be it. 

**SIT!!**

** "Oomph, _bitch_!!"**

Hopping over his twitching form she headed downstairs. Sesshomaru snickered at his brother's tactlessness. "Idiot." That said he hopped on top of his brother's still convulsing form smirking at his discomfort, and followed the demon girl downstairs.   
  
  


**A/N**: there I posted it like I said I would. Hooray for me!! I hope you like it ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
